Displaced
by Dorus the Walrus
Summary: A look at Dinobot before the Beast Wars and a look at Dinobot after his death.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've always found Dinobot to be one of the more interesting characters of Beast Wars, after all what other character would both spout Shakespeare and commit an act of self-cannibalism? Anyway, this is just my attempt to create a past for Dinobot. This whole thing came about from a rogue thought that maybe Dinobot's dislike of the concept of destiny stems from a situation in his past where his life was not his own to control (that, plus the line "Maximal torture chamber!").

**Displaced**

Defeat means more than just losing a war. It means that my life is no longer my own. I have no control over what happens to me anymore. I do not exist beyond these four walls. I do not exist to _them_. They don't see me. They don't even see what I represent anymore. All they see is a number: 4579.

I don't leave this room. I don't leave this room unless they want me to leave this room. And then I go to a different room. A different room that is used for different things. But never torture. The Autobots do not torture. The Maximals do not torture. It is not torture that causes those screams because the Autobots are good, the Maximals are good. They do not torture.

It is not torture that causes my screams.

It's a good thing that I do not exist beyond these four walls. There is no one out there who thinks of me anyway. They're all dead now. They were not killed by the Autobots. Autobots do not murder. Maximals do not murder. Even though war is nothing but murder.

They don't see me. I am not a person. There is nothing to distinguish me from the bot in the room next to me. There is no paint, no alternate form. Just dull metal. I have lost all sense of identity. I am merely a drone. I am the bot in the room next to me.

I know of only three places that exist in this universe. My room. The hallway. The other room. All of them are black. There is no light. That does not exist. I'm glad Cybertron does not exist. I wouldn't be able to survive on it anyway. More than just circuits have been damaged.

Someone, somewhere knows I exist. They've written all the paperwork. Had it meticulously filed. To them I'm not a prisoner of war. I'm not a rebel or a dissenter. I am merely a displaced person. Misplaced person. I'm certain that file has been lost by now, or it would be if anyone ever went looking for it.

But no one ever will. After all, no one ever wonders what happens to the losers.

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I think it's a shame that they never produced the episode "Dark Glass" (where Rattrap downloads the original Dinobot's memories into TM2 Dinobot). But, I decided to write this as though it had aired anyway. Just TM2 Dinobot's thoughts on Rattrap and the original Dinobot.

**Displaced**

I can't be his friend. He thinks his download didn't work, but it did. I just can't be his friend. I have all the memories. I know which insults to hurl and when. I know how he's going to respond and I know how much it's going to sting. I know what word to say to leave him grasping for a decent comeback.

I know he thinks Dinobot's spark has gone to the Matrix and joined with the other heroes of Cybertron in eternal glory and peace. But I know that isn't true.

One good deed does not make up for the countless crimes and atrocities he has committed. No, his spark is not in the Matrix. He's in the Inferno where he belongs. The traitor… the _Maximal_… is no better than I am. I'm not a monster. He is the monster. It is he who made me the way I am.

I have all these memories. Most of them are bad, some are nice. The ones with the Maximals… those are nice. But there are too few of them. Not enough to redeem him. He thinks differently, though. The Vermin. He thought he knew where Dinobot stood. Idiot.

Still… it would be nice to be his friend. I want nice memories of my own. Even if I only get a few. But I can't. I'm not the Dinobot he knows. I'm not the Dinobot he wants me to be. Dinobot is dead. His spark burns in the Inferno.

I suppose that means I'll burn in the Inferno as well. I've inherited the sins of two killers, and I'm creating new ones each day. I could change, I suppose. I could join the Maximals. I could be his friend. But its too little too late. I'll still burn. With him. And the Vermin could never be my friend. I'm not him.

I could never be him.

**Fin**


End file.
